Angel of The Stars
by dragoneyes171986
Summary: What happens when a child, only a few hours old and already strong in the force, is found on a war torn Earth? R&R Please thanks!
1. A Missing Child Found

/Note the name Iamae is pronounced I-uh-may

* * *

Chapter1 

A Missing Child Found

* * *

_/ We believe that we may have located her, she's on earth, Master Jayton Kendoe is on a transport back to Coruscant as we speak. Mace out./_ the hologram blinked off.

* * *

An older gentleman in his late forties or early fifties with dark chocolate brown shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes sat in a transport, a slight stirring in his arms brought him out of his thoughts, he looked down to the bundle that was just a large knee length dusty white apron smeared in blood, where a tiny baby girl slept, just barely a few hours old when he found her on her dead mothers belly. 

The tiny babe began to whimper quietly, he sensed her discomfort easily.

"Hush now little one." Kendoe murmured as he rocked her gently. "You're alright."

The tiny baby girl turned instinctivly toward the finger that was gently stroking her tiny cheek and began sucking on it.

An hour later the transport arrived at the temple at dusk, Kendoe made his way into the temple and spoke into his comm. "I'm on my way to the medical unit, please inform them to have bottle prepared. Kendoe out." The tiny baby girl began to wail in hunger as they borded a lift down to the medical unit. "I know little one, I know." Kendoe murmurs trying his best to comfort the crying infant as they walk into the medical unit. "Do you have the bottle ready."

"Yes, here." a nurse says handing him a bottle of nerf's milk.

"Thank you. Here you are little one, nice warm nerf's milk" Kendoe says offering the bottle to the wailing babe who takes to it instantly."There we are, little one."

Master Yoda enters and spots him. "Strong she is." Yoda says probing the tiny babe's force signiture."Raise her you will, Master Kendoe. Your padawan she now is." Yoda says."A name, has she?"

"Iamae, her name is Iamae. Iamae Hayden." Kendoe says as she releases the almost empty bottle and yawns.

* * *

"Changing napkins are simple Kendoe. Watch," Depa Billaba said as she gently lifted Iamae from Kendoe's arms, Iamae immediately wailing in protest. "Oh, yes, yes, I know little one." Depa cooed at the small infant. "Set her down on her back gently, now remove the old napkin, make sure you clean her up well, gently lift her backside up and slide the fresh napkin underneath and secure the napkin at the sides with the handy adhesive tabs in the front and you're set." Depa said as she threw the used napkin and wipes away and washing her hands, then gently picking Iamae up and setting her gently down on the bed.

* * *

"Iamae no!" Kendoe said as he lifted the 9 month old child up and took the data pad she was currently gumming. "What am I gonna do with you little one." 

"I have no idea what's wrong." Kendoe sighed. "She's chewing everything."

"Of course she is, she has teeth coming in, see?" Deppa said as she held Iamae in her lap and gently opened her mouth to show two little white nubs on the top and two on the bottom peeking through pink gums. "Her teeth are hurting her so she's chewing, it helps her mouth feel better."

* * *

"Come on Iamae, bath time." Kendoe says looking for the wayward ten month old. "Iamae, come out now, it's bath time."

"NO!" Iamae cried out.

Kendoe looks at her stunned.

"Did-Did you just..."

"NO!" Iamae cried louder.

"You spoke.You talked Iamae!" Kendoe said happily scooping the child up.

* * *

a week later as Kendoe was making tea the door chimed.

"Come in." Kendoe called.

"Oppie!" Iamea squealed clapping her tiny hands as Obi wan came in.

"She's talking!" Obi wan said picking the eleven month old up.

"She walks too." Kendoe said.

"Goodness, she's gotten so big!" Shaak ti said.

"Sha-tee!" Iamea cried happily holding her arms out to the woman.

"Indeed she has." Ki Ati Mundi said.

"Ottie!" Iamea screeched.

"Hush now little one, inside voice, remember." Kendoe reminded the child, who immediately settled.

"I see you've wasted no time in teaching her to be polite, Kendoe." Ki Ati said.

"I didn't teach her, she just picked it up along the way." Kendoe laughed.

* * *


	2. Meeting The Council

* * *

Chapter 2 

Meeting the council

"Come now, little one it's time to go in, are you ready?" Kendoe asked, looking for his five year old padawan.

"No." Iamae whimpered from behind Kendoe's cloak that hung on the cloak wrack.

"Why not little one?" Kendoe asked gently, as he pushed his cloak away from her.

"Too scary!" Iamae whimpered in terror, tugging on the cloak.

"Oh, come now little one Master Depa will be there, Master Shaak ti also." Kendoe said.

"Master Obi?" Iamae asked cautiously.

"Yes, Master Obi Wan too. So what do you say, will you come in with me?" Kendoe asked.

"Ok." Iamae said timidly, clinging to the back of his jedi robe as she followed him into the large room.

"Master Yoda." Kendoe said bowing before the great jedi master.

"Master Kendoe, good to see you it is. Your padawan you have brought, early her abilities have come." Yoda said. "Come forward little one."

Iamae looked up at her master, who nodded. Iamae walked forward and stopped a foot or two away from Yoda and preformed a shaky bow.

"Show us your abilities, can you little one?" Yoda asked smiling at Iamae gently.

"Y-yes Master Yoda." Iamae murmured, taking a coin from her pocket and placing it on the floor and backing away from it and held her hand out and concentrated. After about a minute one master grew impatient.

"Get on with it!" the man barked. Making Iamae jerk her hand and send the coin sailing across the room and hit the wall with a loud PING! and ricochet off the wall hitting a master.

Iamae sunk to the floor.

"Oh no." Iamae whimpered in terror, tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Poor little babe, you frightened her!" A woman's voice scolded. "Come here little one." The woman said lifting Iamae into her arms and going back to her seat and sitting Iamae on her lap. "You did very well Iamae." Shaak Ti said.

"No I didn't. None -hic- none of the big-hic-big kids do -hic- that." Iamae said her cries subsiding to quiet hiccups.

"That's because you're still learning little one, they did what you did when they were first learning too.Don't worry little one you will become better with time." Shaak Ti Said.

* * *


	3. Family

Chapter 3

Family

"This is gonna be so much fun!" A young-ling girl said excitedly. "My mum dad and my big brothers are all coming down to the temple today!"

' _Always There  
To warm you in the winter  
Always there  
With shelter from the rain'_

"Ma! You came!" A twilek boy cried running to a blue woman.

"Of course I did, I'd never miss parents day!" The woman replied hugging the child.

'_Always there  
To catch you when you're falling  
Always there to stand you up again  
Family...'  
_

"This is my master, Master Cody, master this is my mom and dad and my baby sister Zeata, she's only six months old." a boy introduced his family to his master.

_'By your side  
In seconds if you ask it  
Arms out wide  
To welcome you to stay  
Near enough  
To listen to your hearts song  
Always there to help you on your way  
Family'_

"Why aren't you down there with the other young-lings?" Kendoe asked watching his seven year old padawan, as she watched as people arrived.

"I don't belong down there." Iamae said looking up at her master. "I don't have a family, family day is for young-lings with families."

"No, you don't have family little one." Kendoe said. "You have something better than an ordinary family."

"I do?" Iamae asked in confusion.

"Yes, you do. You have ohana." Kendoe said leading Iamae over to a bench. "Ohana is like family, but in a family you only have a mother, father, maybe even a brother or sister, but in an ohana, everyone is a family, even if they are not related by blood. Ohana is made up of people who care for you and love you no matter what."

"Like-like you and me?" Iamae asked.

"Yes just like you and me." Kendoe said.

"You're very old aren't you master." Iamae said.

"Yes, if you think sixty is old, I happen to think that age is only a number, I believe it's how old you feel, and I feel younger than I look." Kendoe said with a grin.

"Master, what will happen if-if..." Iamae started to say.

"That will take care of itself when that time comes. So put those thoughts far from your mind." Kendoe said looking at his padawan.

* * *

That night Kendoe looked in on Iamae, as he often did. 

Iamae lay on the floor, her coloring tablet lay beneath her head and her coloring pencils strewn about close to her.

Kendoe knelt down to pick her up, the picture on the tablet caught his eye, it was a picture of himself. Kendoe smiled and picked the small child up, he dressed her in her night gown and put her in bed.

"Good night my angel, my little Iamae. Sleep well." he whispered, softly kissing her brow, and smiling fondly at the little girl as he left.

One thought crossed his mind as he drifted to sleep, what would happen to Iamae when he passed?

Suddenly a thought came to him he quickly got up and dressed.

* * *


	4. Christmas Memories

Chapter 4

Christmas Memories

* * *

Kendoe sat looking at data pads of pictures he stopped at one particular data pad labeled

'_Christmas' _and opened it. A small child sat before a decorated christmas tree a chubby little fist reaching for one of the ornaments. It was the first christmas he had with Iamae, she'd been about six months old then.

* * *

_-flashback-_

'_Iamae, no! Christmas lights are not food.' Kendoe said sternly picking the small child up and setting her on the couch, then going back to putting the lights on the tree. A startled shriek startles him. 'Iamae? Iamae?' Kendoe calls, a delighted giggle catches his ear, there in a bin of tinsel garlands sits Iamae, tiny little fists clenched about a handful of the shiny gold garland._

_-end flashback-

* * *

_

"Merry christmas, little one." Kendoe said placing a small box on his padawans lap. 

"What's this?" fourteen year old Iamae asked as she unwrapped the gift, it was a gold locket, inside was a picture of her and Kendoe and an inscription _'To Iamae, Dearer than daughter. Master Kendoe' _"Oh master, thank you, it's beautiful." Iamae said fastening it around her neck, then hugging Kendoe. "I wish I had something for you."

"You, are the best gift I could ever have in my life, my little Iamae." He whispered hugging her back.

* * *

"Far away your thoughts are, master Kendoe." Yoda says. 

"Yes, they are." Kendoe answers.

"Concerned for your padawan, you are." Yoda says.

"What will become of her, when my time to pass comes?" Kendoe asks.

"Padawan to another master, she will become, but her true master, always, you will be." Yoda replied.

* * *

Iamae was making her way down to the cafeteria when, Whap! 

"Iamae!" Tk cried tackling her friend.

Iamae had known Tk since they were both very young, Tk had long wavy dark chocolate curls, like her mothers, and her fathers blue eyes and sense of humor. Once when they were twelve she used the force to pants an older padawan in the middle of the temple lobby during passing time, if her memory was correct said padawan received many admiring glances, a few whistles and cat calls and about a hundred or so phone numbers that day. Then only a few months ago they had short sheeted Master Windu's bed.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." Tk said pulling Iamae to the lobby. "Watch this." Tk said as she pulled a small white animal with a tiny red collar out of her tunic, it was Ciranoe, Tk's beloved pet ferret. "Ciranoe, look, there's mommy, see mommy, go do your trick for mommy." Tk set Ciranoe down and watched ashe skittered over to a group of people, Tk's mother in the group. "I taught him to imitate a grub and crawl up my mom's leg."

Iamae was about to say something when a loud shriek interrupted her, Tk's mother was currently shaking the skirts of her senatorial robes.

* * *

"Yes, things are going very well Master Windu, I- _EEEKK! _" Padme shrieked. "Something's crawling up my leg!" Padme cried shaking her skirts, Ciranoe dropped out from under her skirts. "CIRANOE!" Padme cried as Tk came running up to her. 

"Sorry mama, Ciranoe got away from me again." Tk said scooping the ferret up and tuckinghim into her tunic.

"Got away from you again, my foot! Taressa Katrina Skywalker you deliberately let him loose!" Padme scolded.

"Oh come on Padme, it was just a harmless little prank." Anakin said startling Padme. Ciranoe popped his head out of Tk's tunic and quickly jumped down and skittered up Anakin's body to sit on his shoulder. "See, he's harmless."

* * *


	5. Past Pranks

Chapter5

Past Pranks

"THEY DID WHAT?" Anakin shouted.

"Put glue in Master Vegan's chair, and now refer to him as Master Sticky-Buns." Obi wan said trying to keep a straight face.

"Reminds me of the time they called Mace Master Windbag." Kendoe groaned taking a drink of his tea. "What about that night at the opera?"

"Oh gods, that was funny." Obi wan snorted into his tea.

_-flash back-_

'_I'm bored.' Iamae whispered._

'_Hey, ten credits says I can get one of my fruit beans down that lady's cleavage.' Tk whispered pointing down to a woman who sat below their balcony seats, with a rather buxom chest._

'_You're on.' Iamae replied._

_In the end Tk won ten credits and was grounded for two months._

_Iamae was grounded for a month._

_-end flashback-_

"Oh that's nothing compared to what they did when they were twelve. Every toilet on the first floor overflowed at the same time. Flushed eight Gorilla Thunder firecrackers down a toilet." Anakin laughed. "And that time when they were ten with the can."

_-flashback-_

'_Master Obi wan can you help us with a project we're doing?' Iamae asked._

'_Of course, what do you need?' Obi wan asked._

'_Not much we just need to put a can here, could you keep an eye on it while I help Tk gather our other things?' Iamae asked._

'_Of course.' Obi wan said._

'_Thanks.' Iamae said as she left._

_A few minutes passed. _

_Obi wan looked up from his data pads as a young padawan dropped a coin in the can, then another padawan did the same After about five minutes of this, Obi wan got up to see what was going on. Taped to the side of the table was a sign that read 'Ugly Funky Feet Fund. Please Give.'_

_That little prank got them both in trouble and both had to copy lines down on the board, that read; Master Kenobi's feet are neither ugly nor funky. Five hundred times._

_-End Flashback-_


	6. Gone

Chapter 6

Gone

* * *

Iamae paced the sparring room. 

'Where is he, he's never this late.' Iamae thought. It was 9:47, and lessons normally began at 8:30, Iamae was getting worried.

* * *

"She's going to be heartbroken." Anakin said sadly.

"We need to assign her a new master immediately." Mace says.

"For force sake he's barely been gone a day and already you want her to forget him and move on, the man raised her since she was barely even a day old, give her some time to grieve." Anakin said heatedly.

"I agree with Master Skywalker. She needs time." Shaak Ti said calmly.

"With Master Shaak Ti, I agree. Time, she needs. Tell her now, we need to." Yoda said.

* * *

It was almost 10:15 and Iamae was getting worried, she was about to go and look for him when the sparring room door opened. 

"Master, where have you been it's- oh I'm sorry." Iamae began, then apologized to the Master that entered.

"Iamae, there's no easy way to say this, but Master Kendoe passed on last night and you'll be assigned a new Master within a few days." Mace Windu said leaving a stunned Iamae in his wake.

"W-what?" Iamae faltered. "Gone, Master Kendoe, he-he can't be gone..."

* * *

Back in the council room a sudden tremor in the force is felt by all. 

"What in the world?" One Master asks.

"Iamae, it is." Yoda says gravely. "Great sorrow, she feels. Greatly, it affects the force."

"Oh no." Shaak Ti gasps.

* * *

Depa Billaba, Shaak Ti, and Obi Wan made there way down to the sparring room where they knew Iamae was, upon entering they found Iamae sitting on the floor, her face pale and expressionless. 

"Iamae." Obi wan said moving to hold her, but stopped, a domed barrier-like shield was encasing her, keeping the world out and her in.

"Iamae, please, let us help." Depa said.

"Why, there's no point anymore." Iamae murmured sadly.

"Yes there is Iamae, please, we can help you." Shaak Ti said.

"How, I've no one left, he was my ohana, ohana means family. " Iamae murmured.

"Yes, it does mean family, but it also means that no one is ever left behind or forgotten, we can grieve for him together." Shaak Ti said gently, Iamae dropped her barrier and began sobbing, Shaak Ti came to sit next to her and let the young padawan cry in her lap.

* * *

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME (HINT! HINT! HINT!) 


	7. A Padawan's Tears

Oh yeah I own nothing-that isn't mine! Lucas owns everything-that ishis!

* * *

Chapter 7 

A Padawan's Tears

* * *

Every room of the Jedi temple was dark and everyone asleep, almost. 

A small glow emanated from the large sanctuary in the temple, where just hours before the funeral pyre of a departed Jedi Master had been lit.

'_Whatever lies beyond this day  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before'_

"Who'll be here for me now?" A voice whimpered. "Why did you leave me?"

* * *

-3 hours later, early morning- 

Master Yoda and the other Jedi Masters file solemnly into the sanctuary to pay their last respects before moving the the remains to their final resting place in the Burial Vault, where all Jedi Masters are laid to rest. A small figure in a black cloak lay curled up asleep before the charred funeral pyre, Yoda hobbles to the sleeping form.

"Wake now you must, young one." Yoda said gently placing a hand on the figures head.

"You're taking him today aren't you?" the figure said looking at the pyre.

"Yes Iamae, Master Kendoe is being laid to rest today." Shaak Ti said to the girl, the girls hood falls from her head her long hip length brown hair is braided and pinned down in a flat coil around the back of her head.

"Padawans are not allowed to be here when a funeral pyre is here you know that." Mace said sternly.

"I..I only wanted to say good bye." Iamae murmured, as she left.

* * *

-later that day- 

Tk lay in her room just looking at the ceiling, Master Kendoe's passing had affected her greatly.Anakin sighed, the last time she was like this was when she was six, during the epidemic.

_-flashback-_

'_Where's Iamae?' Tk asked._

'_Tk, sweetheart, do you know about the illness that's spreading.' Padme asked._

'_Yes' Tk said._

'_Iamae's come down with that sickness. She's very sick now sweetheart.' Padme said._

_Tk looked in through the large window. Iamae lay on her stomach in a medical bay bed, an IV in her hand, her face pale. Kendoe sat at her bedside placing cold compresses on her back and the back of her neck._

'_...Tk...' Iamae rasped weakly._

'_What Iamae?' Kendoe asked._

'_There, ...Tk.' Iamae rasped, smiling weakly, and giving a weak wave to her friend._

_-A week later- _

'_Master Kendoe, wait!' Tk cried running to him._

'_Tk, what are you doing down here, it's dangerous to be down here now.' Kendoe said._

'_Here.' Tk said holding out a small case. 'It's Kari'_

_Kendoe opened the case, the holo-image of a winged woman cradling a tiny infant in her arms appeared._

'_It's my angel, she can guard Iamae and watch over her. I don't know if it will help, but it's all I can do.' Tk said._

'_Thank you Tk, I'm sure this will help Iamae feel better.' Kendoe said._

'_Mama brought me to senate with her and- and they're saying a lot of people are dying. Master Kendoe, is- is Iamae going to die?' Tk asked fearfully._

'_We don't know little one.' Kendoe sighed sadly._

_-End flashback-

* * *

_

Iamae sat in her room thinking when a knock came to the door.

"Come in." Iamae said.

Shaak Ti came in.

"Iamae, Master Kendoe wanted you to have this." Shaak Ti said giving her the data chip, Iamae took the chip and put it into her data pad and activated it, an image of Kendoe came on the screen.

_"Hello Iamae, I don't know if you'll remember, when you're older and watch this, when you were seven years old during family day, you asked what would happen to you if I died, truth to tell if your watching this you're already wondering. All I can really say is the council will take care of things._

_If you are watching this chances are I'm gone, so I'll leave you with the only advice I can. I use to sing this to you when you were little_

_**When you cry be sure to dry your eyes,  
cause better days are sure to come.**_

**And when you smile be sure to smile wide,  
and don't let them know that they have won.**

**And when you walk, walk with pride,  
and don't show the hurt inside,  
because the pain sill soon be gone.**

And when you dream, dream big, as big as the ocean blue. Cause when you dream it might come true.  
When you dream, dream big.

And when you laugh be sure to laugh out loud,  
cause it will carry all your cares away. 

**And when you see, see the beauty  
all around and in yourself, and it will help you feel okay.**

**  
And when you pray, pray for strength  
to help to carry on when the troubles come your way. **

**And when you dream, dream big, as big as the ocean blue. Cause when you dream it might come true.  
When you dream, dream big.**

I love you little Iamae, May the Force always be with you, always.


	8. Angel of Mercy

Chapter 8

Angel of Mercy

_-dream-_

_Iamae sat at the great fountains edge._

"_Why'd you have to leave me master, I miss you so much." Iamae said._

"_Oh little one, you still have much to learn." Kendoe said sitting next to her. "As you go through life you'll see, there's so much that we, don't understand, and the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned. But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away, when it seems all your dreams come undone, we will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with _

_pride, we are more than we are, we are one".  
"If there's so much I must be can I still just be me, the way I am?" Iamae asked. "Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just a part of some big plan?"  
"Even those who are gone are with us as we go on, your journey has only begun." Kendoe said smiling at her. "Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy, is our pride, deep _

_inside, we are one."_

_-end dream-

* * *

"What's going on ?" Iamae asked as she stood outside the Senate building along with several Masters from the temple._

"Los Dorian's Arbiter." Shaak Ti said as the long procession made its way towards them. Armed troops saluted as a cloaked figure emerged from the black speeder, a man in navy blue senatorial robes following.

"Master Obi Wan. Master Windu, Master Shaak Ti, Los Dorian sends its condolences in the passing of Master Kendoe, he was a great man." The man said.

"Thank you General Corbie." Mace Windu said.

'Like you're really sad.' Iamae thought. 'You didn't know him like I did.'

* * *

That night Iamae sat at the fountain, just staring into the water.

"He loved you very dearly." The cloaked figure said, hood still up hiding their face. "He lives in you, he lives in me, he watches over every thing we see, into the darkness, into the truth, in your reflection, he lives in you."


	9. Master Yaddle

Chapter 9

Master Yaddle

"Such great sadness from one so small." Yaddle says, looking at the image of Iamae on the holo-screen.

"This is why attachment was forbidden." Plo Koon says.

"We never knew those who brought us into this world, never lived our entire lives with one person, we were never became padawans just a few hours after we were born, she did." Shaak Ti replies.

"Master Kendoe's place I will take, continue training her, I will." Yaddle says suddenly without taking her eyes from the image of Iamae.

* * *

-two days later-

Iamae stood before the council.

"Chosen for you, a new master has been, Iamae." Master Yoda says.

"Who?" Iamae asks fearfully.

"Volunteered, Master Yaddle has ." Yoda says. "What say you padawan Iamae?"

"If it is the will of the council then I accept." Iamae says bowing.

"Resume your training this evening you will. Dismissed you are." Yoda says.

Iamae bows again and leaves.

* * *

That evening Iamae sat with Master Yaddle meditating.

As they meditated Yaddle probed Iamae's force signature; it was dim and very forlorn.

"So grim your thoughts are, young one." Yaddle comments. "What brings such thoughts to you?"

"Why do things die?" Iamae asks. "And don't just say because it's the will of the force, I want to know what purpose death has in the force. Why it happens."

"Very concise you are in your questioning. A reason to be, everything has in the force. A task everyone has to fulfill." Yaddle said. "Worry about that anymore, do not now."

Iamae and Yaddle spent another hour and a half meditating when Yaddle felt peace envelope Iamae, when she looked Iamae lay asleep next to her. Yaddle smiled softly as she carefully removed Iamae's copper rimmed oval glasses and set them on an end table. She looked down at the girl who was now her padawan. Such strength and courage she has, such a spirited girl. Yaddle thought to herself as she brushed a few whisps of bronze hair away from Iamae's face

* * *

The next day Iamae sat in the common hall when all of a sudden WHAM! Tk tackled her.

"Hey, why so sad? Come on! Flip that frown upside down! And while you're at it flip your butt crack sideways!" Tk said loudly. "Ok with that said, come on it's lunch time!"

"Fooooooooooooooooooooood." Mace Windu's Padawan Jayden moaned in hunger as they sat at the table in the lunch area. Tk grinned and used the force to make a biscuit hover in front of him out of reach.

"BISCUIT!" Jayden cried making a grab for it, Tk moving it away.

"Tk, don't be cruel, you know you shouldn't tease stupid animals with food." Iamae said. Tk put the biscuit down and Hayden pounced on it.

"BISCUIT! I LOVE YOU!" Jayden cried hugging Iamae then eating the biscuit.

* * *

ok that last part was inspired by Kadasa-Mori's char. Jason from Heal Me, Hurt Me. A labyrinth fic. and the phrase 'Flip that frown upside down! And while you're at it flip your butt crack sideways!' is from someone named Banana Tree.

REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW

NOW NOW NOW

PLEASE!


	10. Dreams and Questions

Chapter 10

Dreams & Questions

Iamae crept towards a data terminal in the archives, activated it and typed in her name 'Iamae', a file sprung up immediately, but wasn't what she was looking for, so she re-worded her search to read, 'all records for Iamae Hayden' and was rewarded with the information she wanted.

Iamae clicked on one file titled 'Place of Birth'. Pictures of scorched and ruined buildings, burned land, dead and dying cattle, terrified people running. Images from her dream came back to her.

"_Corbin, we have to evacuate. We can't stay anymore!"_

"_We will not evacuate! This is our home, this planet is our home."_

"_Corbin, people are dying, this war is killing more innocent people than it is our enemies. This was my home. All this pain and devastation, all the innocent who suffer, from your stubbornness and pride..."_

_  
"Then let my heart be hardened, and never mind how high the cost may grow.  
This will still be so: I will never give in."  
_

"This was my home." Iamae murmured as more pictures appeared on the terminal, each picture showing more horrors, executions, riots, death.

"Iamae?" Mace Windu said.

"What happened to them?" Iamae asked her voice shaking.

"You know you are forbidden to be here." Mace said.

"What happened to them?" Iamae asked again.

"That is none of your concern." Mace said.

"For as long as I remember I've heard their screams felt their pain and I never knew who they were, never knew why the screamed." Iamae sobbed, "He wouldn't let them go, all the children, the families slaughtered like animals because they tried to leave."

"Iamae, Iamae!" Mace said grabbing her by the shoulders, "Hush now, sleep."

Iamae slept in the force induced sleep.

* * *

spoken mostly through the Force

* * *

_/ Iamae . .. /_ _a voice spoke_

_/ who's there / Iamae asked._

_/ we are . . . / was the reply._

_/ who are you / Iamae asked._

_/ we are those who've perished. / There is still hope/ they spoke together._

_/ how, it's gone, everything is gone, there's nothing left / Iamae said._

_/ you are still here, aren't you / they asked._

_/yes, but what difference does that make/ Iamae asked._

_/ as long as you are still here, we still exist / they replied._

_/ how / Iamae asked._

_/ we have always been with you, in the air you breathe, the blood that flows through your veins, the tears you cry, we are with you always / was the answer._

_/ please don't leave me / Iamae whimpered._

_/ we never have left you, and we never will. / they said softly.

* * *

_

Review! 


End file.
